The invention relates to a camera module, and in particular to a camera module having an image detecting unit with 2-dimensional motion.
Referring to FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,988 discloses an image motion-suppressing device for a camera. The image motion-suppressing device is mounted in a lens. When the camera is used, an angular velocity meter measures the angular velocity of the moving camera and provides the measured data to a circuit to drive a driving part moving the lens in a direction of a vertical optical axis, thereby compensating or suppressing blurring due to vibration of the camera. When the motion suppressing device is not used, power is still provided to the driving part. This results in considerable power consumption.
Referring to FIG. 2, Japan patent No. 3551174 discloses a moving mechanism. The moving mechanism employs piezoelectric elements to drive an image detecting unit, such as CCD, in a vertical direction such that blur can be compensated or suppressed, and it is applicable to any lens. The piezoelectric elements must be driven by voltage to move the CCD. As the CCD, however, is heavier than a single lens, a large piezoelectric element is needed, increasing the volume of the camera.